As a part of the ongoing effort to reduce the emission of greenhouse gases into the atmosphere, more energy-efficient vehicles are currently being developed.
One class of such vehicles are so-called hybrid vehicles, that are provided with an energy system with a combustion engine, an electric generator/motor and an energy storage device, such as batteries or capacitors. By intelligently using the energy stored in the energy storage device, the combustion engine can be run more efficiently, which leads to a reduction in the amount of CO2 per kilometer that is emitted by the hybrid vehicle.
Hybrid vehicles in the form of cars are abundant on the market today. However, hybrid vehicles in the form of construction equipment and other utility vehicles provided with an additional substantial power consuming device, such as a hydraulic lifting system are scarcely found.